


Golf clubs don't belong in the Mill

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Also fluff, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, and basically feelings, it involves some conversations, this is how alex got his stuff back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: basically this is how Alex got his stuff back, it also includes fluffy robron so it's all good.





	Golf clubs don't belong in the Mill

“Erm..what are those still doing here? I thought he was gone.” - said Liv confused as she saw the golf clubs in the corner. They were exactly where Alex put them two days ago, then Robert came along... well Aaron and his romantic speech came along...bottom line is, they were back together, but the golf clubs with a bag were still at the Mill.

 

“He is gone, but I'm not exactly gonna phone him to shift it am I?” -answered Aaron.

 

“Why not” - asked Liv. At first she was mad at Robert, well pretended to be mad more like, but she couldn't keep up her mask. She was delighted that he was back, and she didn't even think about Alex. Not once.

 

“What's with the noise?” - yawned Robert coming down the stairs. He looked like someone who just woke up barely a minute ago. Probably that was the case.

 

“Nothing.” - said Aaron quickly, with a soft smile, admiring his husband, temporarily forgetting what was Liv talking about.

 

“I was wondering how much longer do we have to stare at those.” - she said pointing at the corner. Aaron's face fell, he wanted to avoid the 'A' word as much as possible. Mainly because he was extremely happy and he just didn't wanna ruin it.

 

“Oh.” - shrugged Robert. - “Well I'm sure he's gonna take it one of these days.” - he was calm and Aaron was surprised. Why was Robert this chill? He must've had a proper face on because Robert looked at him as he passed him on his way to the kitchen, smiling like the fool he was. -”Is there any chance for a coffee... I didn't sleep much.” - he said grinning.

 

“That's gross...” - said Liv. Even without seeing his face, Liv knew that Robert was smirking while her brother stood there, with flushed cheeks.- “I'm out.”

 

“Out?” - repeated Aaron with a curious tone.

 

“Yeah, but I'll be at the pub if you need me.” - she said storming out.

 

“Brilliant.” - muttered Aaron before he turned around to go after Robert. - “Why are you this calm?”

 

“You what?” - he asked as he poured coffee into a mug.

 

“About his stuff.” - he said biting his bottom lip.

 

“I really don't care Aaron. I'm just glad that I'm here.” - he smiled.

 

“Yeah I'm glad too.” - he said leaning closer to give him a quick peck on the lips.

 

“How are you not tired?” - asked Robert yawning again. - “You kept me up all night, and you look like you slept about 10 hours.”

 

“Jealous... old man?” - laughed Aaron. - “And by the way” – he started as he buttered some toast. - “I seem to remember it was the other way around. It was your idea.” - he smirked.

 

“Yeah.... the second round.... but definitely not the third.”

 

“I didn't hear any complaints.”

 

“Because there weren't any.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.” - they said after each other. They were both smiling, like they were unable to stop themselves. Life was finally perfect again.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“No, no... Robert I mean it!” - laughed Aaron as he saw his husband sneaking closer. No doubt he wanted to get the flour off his hands and onto Aaron's jumper.... black jumper. Only because he blew it in his face a minute ago.

 

They decided to cook something together, but as usual it ended up being Robert who did all the work, while Aaron watched him. This time though, Robert wanted to involve Aaron, and that's how they ended up playing with the ingredients like children.

 

“You started it.” - shouted Robert as he chased Aaron around the table.

 

“Alright, time out.” - he said out of breath– “Come on Robert it's black, I don't wanna get changed.” - Robert wasn't touched by any of this, he knew that he was going to end up washing the clothes anyway.... so he decided to ignore Aaron's wish and just go for it.

 

“We both know that I'm gonna do the washing and cleaning so.... I think I pass.” - he grinned.

 

“No.... stop it.” - smiled Aaron trying to get away from him with minimum effort. It didn't work, but to be honest he just wanted to get caught, so Robert caught him, and he wiped his hands on Aaron's shirt, before he grabbed him to pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Oh, looks like you have to take this off.” - smirked Robert, already pulling on his jumper. - “Such a shame...” - he smiled kissing below his ears.

 

“What about dinner?” - moaned Aaron.

 

“I'll do it after, come on.” - they were eager to go upstairs but didn't get very far. The door bell interrupted the moment. - “Arghh let's pretend we're not home. “- whispered Robert kissing Aaron again.

 

“Don't be stupid, just.... go open it will ya, I sort this out.” - he said pointing at his shirt. Robert didn't have any choice, so he went to open the door.

 

It's fair to say that nor he neither the man at the door expected to see the other, especially in here.

 

“Alex?” - said Robert.

 

“Is.... erm.... is Aaron in?” - he asked not daring to look at him. Robert could see the humiliation on his face and as much as he loved to say some things to him, he decided that Alex had suffered enough, and it wouldn't be fair on him. So he nodded then asked him to come in.

 

“Aaron.” - called out Robert a little louder than usual – “It's erm... for you.” - he said not knowing what else to say really.

 

“Hi.” - said Alex as he saw Aaron in the kitchen.

 

“Erm... Alex. Hi.” - this was more than awkward, and all three of them felt it.

 

“I just came for my stuff and I'll be out of your way.” - he said looking at the ground.

 

“I... I give you some space.” - said Robert trying to grab his coat.

 

“No, stay.” - he heard Aaron's voice. He wanted to make sure that Robert knows that it's his home, and he doesn't have to go anywhere. Not anymore.

 

“I... I just go upstairs, okay?” - he asked Aaron, who nodded after a second of silence. Before he climbed up the stairs he locked eyes with Alex for a second. He didn't know if he should say anything... he didn't think a word that could be appropriate in a situation like this. So he stayed quiet.

 

“I... erm.... I got your stuff from upstairs, it's erm... it's all there in your bag.” - said Aaron as soon as he no longer could hear Robert's footsteps. He thought that it was hard enough for Alex as it is. Not that he thought about it when he told Robert to stay put.

 

“Thanks.” - answered Alex slowly looking up at him. His hands were in his pockets, and he looked.... beaten. - “You're back together with Robert I see.” - he said stating the obvious.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Did you wait at least a day, or you came up to him on the dance floor as soon as you dumped me?” - he asked. His voice sounded like someone who's been betrayed, and Aaron felt guilty. He felt guilty for not telling him sooner that he wasn't over Robert. That he didn't want a relationship.... that he didn't want him at all. He could tell him now, but what would be the point? Alex felt awful already. He didn't answer his question, although he opened his mouth, but by the time he sorted his thoughts out Alex started speaking again. - “Unbelievable.” - he said shaking his head. - “I'm not even surprised.” - he laughed. It was bitter.

 

“Look, I said I'm sorry, what do you want me to say?”

 

“He's gonna hurt you again you know.”

 

“No he won't.”

 

“Of course he will. That's what he does.” - he said spatting the sentences like venom.

 

“You don't know him.”

 

“I know enough.”

 

“Yeah? What my family told you about him because they hated him? You have no idea.” - said Aaron trying to stay calm.

 

“Just don't say I never warned you.” - he scoffed picking up his bag.

 

“You're wrong.” - said Aaron as he saw Alex reaching for his golf clubs. - “I know you're hurting, and that it's my fault. I'm sorry I couldn't be the person you wanted me to be, but I didn't wanna lie to you... Alex”. - he said trying to be as honest as possible without doing more damage.

 

“How could you forgive him? After everything he's done!” - asked Alex.

 

“I love him. And I don't expect you to see it, or understand me, but he's changed a lot. And most of all, he knows me. He knows me like nobody else.”

 

“I thought I knew you.” - he said sadly.

 

“You never knew me Alex.... not really. And I think you know it.”

 

“Because you never gave me a chance.”

 

“I know.” - he sighed – “I hope you're gonna find a nice bloke, who will let you get to know him. I... I just can't be that person.”

 

“Because of Robert.” - said Alex but it sounded more of a question.

 

“Because of Robert.” - repeated Aaron with a weak smile.

 

“Take care Aaron.” - said Alex sadly before he disappeared from his sight.

 

“Oh god.” - muttered Aaron closing his eyes as he stood there for a second. He didn't even know what to think.

 

“Are you okay?” - asked Robert hugging him. He didn't even hear him coming down the stairs.

 

“Yeah, I just...”

 

“I know it was a bit unexpected.” - he chuckled.

 

“Yeah you could say that.”

 

“At least he took his stuff.” - said Robert trying to cheer him up – “So now I finally have space for my toothbrush and all.”

 

“You're not funny.” - said Aaron smiling. Alex never had time to use that toothbrush really, he never had time to unpack at all.

 

“Thank you.” - said Robert suddenly. Aaron was about to step away but Robert spun him around to hug him from behind, sneaking his arms around him.

 

“For what?”

 

“For what you've said.”

 

“You heard?” - asked Aaron turning his head slightly, to look at him.

 

“Yeah, well.... maybe I was curious about what he had to say.”

 

“Nosy.”

 

“It was you who wanted me to stay remember?”

 

“I'm kidding.” - he smiled.

 

“I don't wanna sound horrible but... I'm glad he's gone now.”

 

“Yeah, me too.” - he said kissing Robert's cheek. - “Alright so.... where were we. Dinner?”

 

“It can wait.” - said Robert quickly. - “You still need to find another shirt.”

 

“I see....” - laughed Aaron. - “Let me guess, you're gonna give me a helping hand?”

 

“You know me so well.” - he said with a smile – “But only if you wish.”

 

“I wish.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> got an idea for a fic and it fits canon stuff? send me an ask and I see what I can do 
> 
> tumblr: susieskinner93
> 
> twitter: tardisgirl93


End file.
